


Сны

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Porn, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: После Малакора Эзре часто снились странные сны.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит через два года после событий финала 2 сезона «Повстанцев». Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Авторские хэдканоны во все поля, возможный ООС персонажей.   
> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета rumble fish

Эзре часто снилось, как он летит через пропасть в ситхском храме: каменное плато приближается, и кажется, что до его края уже можно дотянуться рукой, но вдруг сила, поддерживающая Эзру, исчезает, и он резко падает вниз — туда, где темнота и ничего кроме. Его крик эхом отдаётся от сводов древнего зала. Эзра вслух, забыв про Силу, зовёт Кенана, но тот не слышит, не спасает, не приходит на помощь. Зато появляется Мол — мягко подхватывает его у самого дна пропасти, вытягивает наверх, бережно укладывает на холодные камни пола и, отвернувшись, растворяется в темноте, даже не пытаясь позвать Эзру с собой.

После таких снов Эзра просыпался тяжело, муторно, и долго сидел на постели, оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет выходить из личного отсека. Разговаривать ни с кем не хотелось. Вина, только-только успокоившаяся было, снова поднимала голову при виде Кенана, слишком медленно и осторожно шедшего по коридорам атоллонской базы к ангару, и становилась только острее, когда у «Призрака» его встречали остальные, изо всех сил старавшиеся показать, что ничего не случилось.

Что у них всё так, как прежде.

Сам Эзра точно знал: как прежде уже не будет. И дело не в голокроне, не в пропаже Асоки — он упорно, несмотря ни на что отказывался верить в её смерть, — и даже не в слепоте Кенана. Дело было в нём самом, что-то изменилось в Эзре тогда, на Малакоре — или, может, только начало меняться, но уже отделило его от других прозрачной, незаметной на первый взгляд чертой.

***

Мол бы понял, подумал он, уставившись в потолок после одного из таких снов. Мол не стал бы делать вид, что привидевшееся ему неважно, и убеждать Эзру, что всё поправится, придёт в норму, он бы тоже не стал. Зато, наверное, смог бы что-нибудь объяснить: про недоверие, появившееся в команде будто бы само собой, про силу и знания, про то, почему Кенан не хочет подпускать его к голокрону и не прикасается к светящейся красным пирамидке сам... Эзра постоянно вспоминал короткую встречу с Молом, его вкрадчивый негромкий голос и обрывочный, почти бессвязный рассказ про джедаев и ситхов, которые отняли у Мола всё, вспоминал, как легко сам Мол обманул его — и никак не мог рассердиться. 

А рассердиться хотелось, очень, потому что даже злость — неправильная, ненужная, ведущая на Тёмную Сторону, — была лучше, чем осторожный и робкий интерес, ощущавшийся как засевшая в пальце заноза. Эзра не понимал, почему так получилось, почему он просто не может перестать об этом думать, но чувствовал, что должен узнать — ему хотелось узнать, как Мол стал таким, услышать всю его историю, а не только малую и очень сумбурную часть. 

И ещё был голокрон, запертый в личном сейфе Кенана, перенесённом из его отсека в хранилище базы, и волновавший Эзру ничуть не меньше, чем все успехи Восстания вместе взятые. Он срывал голос до хрипа, ругаясь с Кенаном и объясняя, что почти понял, как открыть голокрон, понял давно, пока они летели с Малакора на Атоллон, и Эзра сидел, привалившись спиной к прохладной внутренней обшивке шаттла, ждал, когда меддроид закончит накладывать повязку на глаза Кенана, и вертел с трудом отвоеванный артефакт в руках. Сердцевина голокрона пульсировала, поблёскивая красным, и Эзре казалось, что этот цвет ложится на его руки и него самого, проникает внутрь, полностью переворачивая привычные представления о мире, заставляя прислушаться — и услышать.

Тогда взволнованный голос Геры, вызывавшей их через передатчик, отвлёк его, выдернул из мыслей резко и грубо, и, сколько Эзра ни пытался после, вернуться в то состояние, достичь почти абсолютного единства с голокроном он так и не смог. Кенан — даже не пытался, говоря, что ничего полезного для джедаев и Восстания у тех, кто перешёл на Тёмную Сторону, быть просто не может.

Голос Мола, не споривший, но нашёптывавший про тайные знания, которыми необходимо обладать, чтобы найти ключ к уничтожению ситхов, постепенно становился в сознании Эзры всё громче.

***

Сам Мол в первый раз приснился Эзре ровно через два года после Малакора: вместо чужой и яркой Силы Эзру, уже зажмурившегося в ожидании падения, внезапно подхватили крепкие, надёжные руки. 

— Всё так же неосторожен, Эзра, — голос Мола был точь-в-точь таким, как он помнил, негромким, но приятным, а ещё почему-то успокаивающим. — Всё так же прыгаешь через эту пропасть. 

— Ты же ловишь меня, — ответил Эзра, чувствуя, как в чужой груди быстро и ровно бьётся сердце. — Каждый раз. 

Мол усмехнулся, но не сказал больше ничего — только перед тем, как опустить Эзру на возникший из ниоткуда каменный столп, на мгновение прижал его к груди.

***

С тех пор сны изменились. Пропасть, больше не пугавшая Эзру, перестала появляться в его кошмарах, зато Мол стал неотъемлемой их частью: он постоянно сражался с кем-то огромным и превосходящим его по силе, с кем-то, кого Эзра не мог разглядеть — ему казалось, что Мол пытается ранить чью-то тень, заслоняющую собой половину неба. Иногда к тени присоединялся Кенан, и тогда Эзра тоже вступал в бой, решительно поднимая свой световой меч и перекрещивая его с мечом Кенана, потому что знал: так быть не должно. 

Иногда он побеждал, но чаще — проигрывал. Кенан не убивал его, даже не ранил, но не давал двинуться с места, заставляя смотреть, как умирает, почти раздавленный, поглощённый тенью Мол. 

Эзра просыпался с криком, застрявшим в горле, со слезами на глазах, и после никогда не мог уснуть — просто лежал и ждал, пока за окном, забранным прочной защитной сеткой, посветлеет хоть немного. Когда ночь проходила, становилось легче, кошмары отступали, да и времени на то, чтобы обдумывать всё приснившееся, оставалось немного — база, миссии, команда и особенно Кенан с его слепотой и ужесточившимися, участившимися тренировками забирали внимание и силы Эзры без остатка. 

Но день заканчивался, и всё возвращалось. Про себя Эзра решил — и принял это решение с удивившим его самого спокойствием, — что ночи по какому-то непонятному, но казавшемуся очень логичным праву принадлежали Молу. 

Не то чтобы он возражал.

***

— Оставь нас, — попросил Эзра однажды у Кенана-из-сна. — Я просто хочу с ним поговорить.

— Тёмная Сторона несёт только зло, — Кенан говорил заученно, равнодушно, и в его голосе слышались знакомые Эзре интонации Инквизитора: — Тебе не о чём говорить с Дартом Молом.

— Просто Молом. Ты же слышал его, ты же был там, — Эзра произнёс это прежде, чем понял, что именно значили его слова. 

Кенан действительно был там, не эта пустая бледная тень, способная только драться и произносить унылые, уже давно переставшие иметь значение речи, а настоящий Кенан, живой и злой, который сейчас так мало напоминал себя прежнего.

Он стал таким из-за Мола, подумал Эзра. И из-за меня. 

Мысль, привычная, истёршаяся, не принесла ни боли, ни вины. 

За спиной Кенана-из-сна осторожно, будто не веря в то, что происходит, медленно вставал на ноги Мол. Эзра видел, как он заносит руку для удара, как активирует световой меч — красное лезвие вспороло воздух и прошло сквозь призрачное, неплотное тело Кенана, развеивая, но не причиняя вреда, и всё стихло. Исчезла чёрная тень, исчез Кенан. Они с Молом остались вдвоём, и почти сразу тот повернулся к Эзре спиной, отступая во тьму.

— Не уходи. Я, — Эзра запнулся, смутившись, но потом упрямо наклонил голову и всё-таки продолжил: — Мне не хватало... Ты слишком часто умирал у меня на глазах в последнее время, — он уже знал, что попытка свести всё к шутке провалилась, но просто не мог остановиться: — Я уже почти привязался к тебе. Вроде как. 

— Ты говоришь опасные вещи, — лицо Мола было скрыто тенью, но Эзра и без этого знал, что он улыбается, словно чувствовал эту улыбку всем своим телом.

— Я давно об этом думал. На Малакоре всё вышло плохо, но тогда я захотел, правда захотел...

— Тише, — Мол подошёл ближе, прижал палец к его губам. — Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сказать. Знаю. Это приятно — больше не быть одному.

Эзра собирался согласиться с ним вслух, собирался кивнуть, но вместо этого только прикоснулся губами к кончику пальца — и в следующую секунду уже целовал Мола, обнимал за шею, чувствуя, как он, подхватив Эзру под бёдра, прижимает к себе — плотно-плотно, так, что между ними и сантиметра не осталось.

— Всё, что случится здесь, — начал Мол, отстранившись и вглядываясь в лицо Эзры, но тот не дал ему продолжить, проговорив чётко и громко, словно заявляя — перед самим Молом и остальными, кто мог услышать:

— Всё, что случится здесь, я хочу. 

И поцеловал Мола снова. 

Руки Мола, сильные, горячие, гладили Эзру везде: прослеживали линию позвоночника, спускаясь ниже, трогали открытую, послушно подставленную шею, ласкали грудь и живот. Одежда исчезла будто сама собой, осталось только прикосновение кожи к коже — а ещё металлу, там, где живая плоть Мола переходила в идеально сделанный протез. Наверное, это должно было смутить его или даже остановить, но Эзре всё казалось до странности, по-особенному правильным — он жалел только, что не может обхватить член Мола так же тесно и крепко, как тот обхватывал его, не может двинуть рукой, растирая смазку по крупной головке, не может...

— У тебя есть Сила, — Мол провёл языком по его шее, заставив сидевшего верхом на искусственных бёдрах Эзру застонать. — Этого достаточно. 

Он никогда не использовал Силу так, но это оказалось совсем нетрудно — представить, что протез Мола становится чувствительным, живым, протянуть к нему руки, а потом ещё одни — созданные Силой — и трогать, гладить Мола, захлёбываясь от нахлынувших ощущений, подставляясь ему, открываясь под его пальцами. Выгибаться, чувствуя, как Мол задевает какую-то точку внутри, от которой возбуждение, до того тягучее и медленное, становится острым и сильным, а потом толкаться, насаживаясь, снова, двигаться быстрей и быстрей, жадно, размашисто, и кончить, слыша — наяву и в Силе — как кричит от яркого, почти непереносимого удовольствия Мол.

***

Эзра застонал и открыл глаза, уткнувшись взглядом в знакомый до последней трещинки потолок на повстанческой базе. Влажные грязные простыни противно липли к коже, и он, кое-как вытеревшись ими, собрал бельё и бросил неаккуратный ком в угол: утром нужно будет отнести всё в хозблок. 

Голова казалась чужой, пустой и лёгкой; щёки горели. Эзра не знал, что произошло и как это возможно, но был уверен в одном: всё случилось на самом деле; сон оказался не менее реальным, чем база и окружавшие его каждый день люди. Он посидел ещё немного, уткнувшись пылающим лбом в прохладный пластик стола, а потом встряхнулся, зажмурился и, не дожидаясь, пока в темноте под веками перестанут плавать крошечные белые звёзды, позвал:

— Мол? Ты слышишь меня?

— Я всегда услышу тебя, Эзра, — ответил ему знакомый голос. — И всегда помогу тебе.


End file.
